Everlasting Love
by 70sfaithshumate
Summary: BJ's childhood friend Jemima is in trouble & its BJ's to the rescue, but this time will there be more romance than trouble? Note: this takes place after Take Me Home, Country Roads
1. A Friend In Need

**This one takes place after the my other story Take Me Home, Country Roads.**

**Disclaimer: I only own characters: Jemima, Baricza, and Jemima's family.**

**This takes place a few months after the series ended in June.**

* * *

><p>BJ looked over at Bear with a grin on his face as the little chimp chattered gleefully beside him. They were headed back to Bear Enterprises after a long journey delivering a load of chickens in the north country. He had just reached to turn the radio up when Stacy's voice came over the CB.<p>

"Milwaukee Kid, this is Control; what's your 20?"

"I'm 'bout an hour away from home." He replied over the chimp's chatters.

"10-4," she confirmed.

"Well, boy. We're almost home what do you think about that?" He asked the monkey ruffling the fur on the top of his head. Bear chattered in reply, nodding his head up and down. "I feel the same buddy." He told his friend, still tickling him unaware there was trouble up ahead for a certain young lady he knows.

Jemima sighed in exasperation as she pulled her groaning 18 wheeler over on the side of the road. "That didn't sound too awful good," she explained to the little chimp next to her. "Come on, Baricza, we better go check it out."

"Stay close, alright?" She told the chattering chimp, who had started to wander around the front of the truck. The minute Jemima lifted the cab's hood and steam started to roll out, she knew it was not something she was going to be able to fix on her own. "Great, just great!" She kicked the ground in frustration. She looked at Baricza who was starting back at her. "Wonder if BJ is anywhere around?" She decided to find out and swung up into the cab to call her Milwaukee Kid.

"Milwaukee Kid," she called into the CB, "what's your 20?"

He frowned, not recognizing the voice at first. "I'll tell you my 20 once I know who you are."

"Does the name, Snow Fox ring a bell?" She answered bringing a grin to his face.

"I'm about an hour out of L.A. Why?"

"My truck decided to kill out on me." She told him with a pout.

"Can't you fix it?" He asked with a teasing glint in his voice.

"Nope," Jemima retorted with a grin. "I'm not that good."

"Well, tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

She glanced around. "I'm about 10 miles out of L.A. on the back roads."

"I'll be there in about 30 minutes. Hang tight."

"10-4." Jemima answered.

"I love it when she talks like that." BJ grinned at his little buddy who was jumping up and down on the seat beside him as they were on their way to his Snow Fox. He ruffled the fur on Bear's head before reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a ring that sparkled and shone rainbows on the truck's cab.

"What do you think Bear?" BJ asked him, smiling like a man in love. "Think she'll like that?" The little chimp nodded his head up and down , chattering cheerfully at his friend. BJ smiled back and put the ring back in his pocket just as heard Callie over the CB calling his name.

"Milwaukee Kid, this is California Sal. Come in." Callie requested on the radio.

"BJ, here what can I do for you Callie." He answered her, still grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"I just delivered my load of tables. Now what?" She asked him, waiting for her next order.

BJ thought carefully, before he answered. He had his head in the clouds and was having trouble concentrating. Finally he responded. "Call Stacey to see if there is anything new. If not, then head on to Bear Enterprises." He waited to hear her reply in the affirmative before putting his CB back.

"Alright, Bear. Now let's go get Jem." He told the little imp beside him, reaching out to tickle him under the chin. He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stand in his way.

They reached Jem about thirty minutes later, pulling behind her truck he tried to rein in his emotions, not wanting to give anything away just yet. BJ grabbed Bear and climbed down, immediately walking over to her to pull her in for a kiss.

"Hey, love." He told her in a gravelly voice as soon as they had parted. "What's the trouble?"

"Well the truck was stalling a little bit and then it was pulling and then it just stopped altogether."

She told him, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked to the front of the truck together.

"Have you called the draggin' wagon?" He asked her, referring to a tow truck.

"Not yet." She replied honestly. "I was waiting for you to get here, so I'd have a ride. You know, just in case they got here before you did."

"Tell you what." He said, grabbing Bear's hand and walking toward his truck. "Why don't you go ahead and put your stuff in my rig and get in." He put Bear in the truck and turned back to give her a hand with her stuff and Baricza.

"Alright." She agreed swiftly, and started to walk back to her rig as she had followed BJ to his while he took care of bear.

"Wait." BJ commanded softly, grabbing Jem gently by the elbow.

"What?" She asked him, her brow wrinkling with confusion.

BJ smiled at her and replied with a wink. "Nothing, just glad to see you."

Jem smiled back at him and he let her go to collect her things. Remembering the business at hand, he climbed back into his cab to call the draggin' wagon.

Back at Jem's rig, she collected her denim jacket, duffle bag and guitar. Jumping down, she yelled for Baricza who jumped into her arms. She walked over to BJ's truck and let Baricza get in first so she'd have her hands free to stow her stuff in the side compartments. She had just finished getting settled, when she heard him thank the company.

"When will they be able to get it," she inquired?

"First thing tomorrow morning," he grimaced.

"Tomorrow?!" She exclaimed, questioningly.

"It sounded like they were up to their eyeballs in broken down trucks." He soothed.

"I'm supposed to be picking up some mirrors from the factory to get them down to Houston." She told him dejectedly.

"What time are you supposed to pick them up?" BJ asked.

"Tomorrow morning." She sighed.

"Now I see the problem." He said, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Yeah, some problem. Right?" She was starting to get very frustrated.

"Yeah. How about you ride with me?" BJ was determined to help her out of this mess.

"I don't know ." She told him not wanting to impose. "What about you? Don't you have anything to pick up or deliver?"

"Not really." He replied shaking his head. "One of the girls can handle it. What do you say?"

"Okay." She perked up. "If you don't mind and only if it won't be any trouble to you." She told him firmly. She knew he had a business to run and a reputation to uphold.

"No trouble at all." He said grinning at her as he started up his rig. "I'd be glad to. Besides I can't think of anyone I'd rather ride with."

She smiled at him as if he'd handed her the world. "You're one of a kind, BJ McKay. One of a kind."

"Thanks." He told her grinning as they got underway to Bear Enterprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to upload my next story, I'll try to upload a chapter each month.<strong>

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Arriving At Phil

They had arrived at home base and the little group had just gotten inside when Stacks greeted BJ hesitantly.

"BJ my uh-..." she trailed off, not knowing quite how to finish her sentence.

"Don't tell me, your truck is in the garage getting fixed. Right?" He finished for her.

"Yes." She replied, amazed. "How did you know?"

"Educated guess." He told her brushing his hair back with a sigh. Then he remembered who was at his side. "You guys remember Jem and Baricza right?"

"Yeah." Callie replied hotly. "Who could forget them? You talk about Jem enough. Besides we've seen them quite a bit." She replied, her head shaking exaggeratedly.

"What are you doing here, Jem?" Terri wanted to know.

"Truck broke down. BJ gave me a lift." She told the group, smiling at her rescuer.

"Lucky enough for you, you got a hold of BJ right?" Callie said, reading the look between the two.

"Yeah." Jem told her.

"How long do you plan to stick around?" Angie asked from a table.

"I leave first thing in the morning." Jem said.

"Shame you can't stick around for the next few days. Phil's holding a singing contest." Terri informed her. "And BJ is entered." Gerri said grinning.

"Really," Jem teased, drawing the word out and looking over at BJ with a grin. "Might have to come back in time to watch that."

BJ decided to change the subject." I guess we better get you over to the motel before it gets late."

"Yeah," Jem agreed, letting him off the hook for now. "Great to see you guys again." She told the girls.

"Come on you two," BJ told the chimps, as he put his arm around Jem's shoulders again as they prepared to leave. "Oh, don't forget dinner downstairs at Phil's tonight." He reminded his staff.

As they walked out the doors, Callie asked the girls quietly and grumpily, "Why is she always so happy?"

"She just is." Angie told her frankly.

"Well I think it's nice that she's always so happy all the time." Stacks softly told her the girls, coming to Jem's defense.

"It comes from her being a Christian and all." Samantha explained.

"Yeah I guess." Stacks agreed.

"She's just too happy all the time." Callie griped. "Even when things are going bad. Like just now, her truck's broken down and she's over there smiling her heart out." She finished crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well it's good that she's like that. Someone around here needs to be happy." Angie replied pointedly.

"Yeah, I guess." Callie conceded.

Meanwhile, BJ and Jem had arrived at the motel. Jem had gathered some of her stuff in her arms and was giving Baricza a piggyback ride as BJ carried Bear and the rest of her stuff into her room for her. As soon as the chimpanzees saw the bed, they got down from their friends' arms and proceeded to play around, jumping on the bed and generally having a good time.

"Thanks BJ." Jem said gratefully as she set her stuff down on the table by the door.

"Hey no problem." He said casually as he set the rest of her stuff down.

"Are you sure that we can get back in time for the singing contest?" She asked walking over to stand by the bed where the chimps had began grooming each other.

"Well, we'll certainly try." He said, walking closer to her and putting his hand on her cheek.

"Billie..." She warned him as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, pushing him firmly away. "I think it's time for you to leave." She said decisively.

"Why?" He asked her incredulously.

She put some distance between them before explaining. "I've got a lot of brothers who would like nothing more than to bust some guy up for being alone in a motel room with me."

"Yeah, they would." He agreed reluctantly. "I guess I'll see you over at Phil's for dinner."

"Alright, when?" She asked sitting on the bed. Baricza quickly climbed into her lap for a cuddle.

"30 minutes." He said glancing at the clock on the night table.

"I'll see you guys over there." Jem told him, as he headed to the door.

"Come on Bear." BJ walked back to kiss her on the forehead before scooping his chimp into his arms and walking out the door.

Jem got up to shut the door behind him. Turning back, she saw Baricza pulling clothes out of her bag. "Alright Baricza," she agreed. "Looks like we better start getting ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Dinner at Phil

**Here is the next chapter I'll try to post chapter 4 soon.**

* * *

><p>BJ was dressed smartly in a blue pullover sweater and jeans while his staff was dressed in a variety of colors that matched each personality perfectly. Walking over to Phil at the bar, he asked him quietly, "So is there any chance of adding Jemima to the performance?"<p>

"Can she sing?" Phil asked while wiping down the counter.

"I think she can." BJ told him sincerely.

"Well she can go on after you then."

"Alright, thanks that's great." BJ smiled, thinking of the chance at hearing his girl sing in a few days.

"Yeah." Phil said, waving him off as he finished getting a drink for another customer.

BJ heard a chimp at the door, and thinking it was Bear, decided to see what the commotion was. Instead his breath caught in his throat as Jem walked in wearing a blue calico dress with a denim jacket. She was beautiful and all of a sudden he was at a loss for words.

Jem noticed him staring and rushed over tugging at her jacket, feeling slightly self-conscious. "Is this ok?" she asked him nervously.

He finally found his voice. "Anything you would have worn would have been ok." He leaned his elbows casually on the counter trying to regain control of his emotions.

"Thanks." She told him shyly.

"Why don't we grab a table?" He asked her pointing to an out of the way table. They walked over and he pulled her chair out for her. His gentlemanly manners did not go unnoticed by his girls however and it wasn't too long before Callie came over.

"So Jem, where'd you get the calico dress?" She asked indignantly, putting her nose slightly in the air.

"My mom made it for me." She told her a little defensively.

"That's nice." Callie said sarcastically.

Angie tried to intervene and smooth things over. "So how's the repairs on your truck coming along?"

Jem looked at her gratefully before replying. "Well they can't get the truck until tomorrow morning."

"So how are you goin' to deliver your mirrors?" Stacks asked her softly, taking a chair at the next table.

"I'm driving her." BJ answered her, smiling at Jem.

"So where are you going?" Sam asked curiously, joining Stacks at the table.

"Houston, Texas." Jem replied after finishing a drink of her coke.

"That's a nice distance to go." Sam replied.

"Yep. Over 23 hours." Jem replied. She looked down at her plate, wanting to dig in, but not wanting to answer questions with her mouth full either. BJ noticed her gaze and asked the girls to let them finish their dinner in peace without having everyone looking over their shoulders. The girls departed embarrassedly, all but Callie who took her sweet time before she moseyed over to ask Phil for a drink.

Later, BJ walked Jem back to the motel, but this time he didn't go inside with her. He grabbed her hand after she unlocked the door and she turned to look at him questioningly.

"I just thought I'd say that I think you looked very beautiful." He told her, gazing into her eyes.

"Why, thank you." She replied graciously with a smile.

"No problem." He said smiling back at her. "I'll be over here early in the morning so be ready."

"How early are we talking?" Jem asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Whenever I get here." He said, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Goodnight." He watched her go into the room and made sure he heard the door lock before continuing on to his own bed.

He was sleeping so soundly he never heard Grant and Steiger plant moonshine jugs in the lower part of the sleeper in his truck right outside.

"Well, Steiger, this time we will nail BJ McKay," he rasped, chuckling menacingly.

"And we can close down Bear Enterprises," Jim Steiger added.

"Turn off that CB radio just in case." Grant ordered his lieutenant as they climbed back in the car and headed back to the station.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Rise and Shine

**For those that do not already know BJ & Jemima are the same age since this takes place shortly after the last season started that would make them about 26.**

* * *

><p>The next morning BJ knocked on Jem's door, dressed handsomely in a red button down western shirt, jeans, and boots. He was a little surprised when the door opened and it wasn't Jem standing there, but Baricza. "Where is she, Baricza?" He said, looking over her to peer inside the room. She grabbed his hand and walked him over to her friend. He walked over to her and smiled softly as she looked so peaceful sleeping there on her left side.<p>

"How do you like that fellas, she's still asleep." He said to the little chimps at his side. They chattered at him in agreement, jumping up and down and still Jem did not wake.

"Reckon I better wake her up." He said as he leaned over her to pull the covers off. Jem grabbed them in her sleep as the warmth started to dissipate.

"Come on, Baricza," she mumbled groggily, "let me get some sleep before BJ shows up."

"Come on Jem," BJ coaxed, "it's time to get up."

Jemima's eyes shot open as she turned to see BJ standing over her. Her hands immediately grabbed the covers to pull them over her modestly.

"Hi," she croaked sleepily. "What time is it?"

"About 5:25. You ready to go?" BJ teased.

"Give me a few minutes." She told him standing up, but stopping mid-stand when BJ started to smile and chuckle.

"Nice threads." He said, looking at her teasingly standing there in cutoff jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Ha ha, very funny." She retorted dryly.

"I thought it was," he said as he turned his back to her, waiting for her to get in the bathroom before turning back around.

"Is your bag packed?" He hollered at her in the bathroom.

"It will be in a few minutes." She yelled back to him. In short order, she was dressed in a crimson button down with a white tank top and jeans. She walked out of the bathroom and set her duffle bag on the bed. "Alright, I'm ready." She announced running her hand through her hair.

"About time. Well let's tear on out of here." He said, before reaching down to grab Jem's duffle bag as she picked up her guitar and Baricza jumped on her back for a piggyback ride. "I'll get that."

"So what day do you have to be back in time for the singing contest?" Jem asked him as they checked the motel room one last time to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"About a week." BJ replied, checking the nightstand. "It's on Friday."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." She told him as they had finished checking and now stood standing in the doorway.

"Oh, one more thing." BJ added as she locked the door.

"What?" She asked pausing to look up at him.

"I talked Phil into letting you sing either before or after me." He winked at her.

"Are you serious?" She asked, jaw dropping a little.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you." He grinned. "Come on let's get to my rig." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to guide her to the truck.

"Why did you get me signed up?" She replied smacking him softly on the shoulder.

He didn't reply, but laughed loudly as they got her things and everybody situated in the cab of the truck. It wasn't too much longer until they were on their way to the warehouse where they were supposed to pick up the mirrors.

Meanwhile, back at Bear Enterprises, things weren't looking too good as Captain Grant entered the trucking company's headquarters.

Stacy noticed him first and immediately decided to find out what the dirty cop was up to. "Can I help you, Captain Grant?"

"Alright! Where's McKay?" He shouted, ignoring her completely. "His truck's not outside."

"He's on a run out to Texas." Stacy replied.

"Yeah, what's he running?" Grant asked commandingly.

"He's helping Jem make a run." Stacks told him timidly.

"Who?" He asked, raising his eyebrows as Angie and Samantha walked into the office.

"Jemima Evigan." Angie supplied as she had heard the latter part of their conversation coming through the door.

"Yeah." He said, as he pulled out his tablet and wrote down the name. "What are they running?"

"Mirrors." Samantha told the captain defensively. "Why?"

"We received a tip that their truck was transporting illegal moonshine." He said as he looked around the office.

"Well it's obvious that they're not here." Callie told the officers firmly. "So I suggest that you just get out of here."

"Fine." Grant conceded. "But I will catch McKay."

"You forgot about Jem." Stacks called on their way to the door. Grant paused for a slight moment before pulling the door open angrily.

"What are we..." Terri began as soon as the door shut.

"Going to do." Gerri finished for her sister.

"We've got to get a hold of BJ." Angie answered them decisively.

"We're on it." Terri said as she and her sister hurried over to the CB.

"Alright, the rest of us need to get back to work." Callie said to the others while Terri and Gerri tried to raise the couple on the CB to no avail.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.<strong>


	5. Loading the truck and male chauvinism

**The title says it all on this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Once Jem and BJ reached the warehouse where she was expected to pick up her load, she hopped down to explain her situation to the manager in charge while the rest of the guys and BJ helped load the truck. He was quite sympathetic to her situation and saw no problem with the way she had arranged to have another rig pick up her load as long as she was with it.<p>

"Sorry about your rig," he said, "but at least you get to make the delivery on time."

"You got that right," Jemima nodded agreeably.

"Alright, well looks like your rig should be ready to go within 20 minutes."

"Thanks." Jem replied gratefully, glad that she was finally picking up her load without any problems. She headed back outside to where the men were loading the truck and snagged BJ for a quick hug.

"Everything work out okay?" He asked her, motioning with his head to the door where she just exited from.

"Yep. Need any help?" She asked him.

"Not really," he replied as they watched the men grabbing some more boxes to load on the truck. "I think we're good."

"Are you sure?" She asked raising her eyebrows as she noticed the big stack they still had left to load.

"Yeah." BJ insisted adamantly.

"So what am I supposed to do?" She asked him.

"Sit there and look pretty." He teased her, thinking it was cute to see her start to get angry, the way she furrowed her brow and balled up her fists.

"BJ McKay! You are a male chauvinist." She exclaimed in outrage pushing him away from her and clenching her fists. She turned and climbed in the truck, slamming the door beside her. She was so mad, she never noticed BJ chuckling at her mild tantrum.

BJ turned as one of the warehouse workers came up to him to hand him the loading slip to sign. "What's with her?" He asked nodding to Jemima.

"Well, she's sort of a feminist." BJ answered him, still chuckling.

"So?" The worker was still confused. "A lot of ladies are these days."

"Well, she's just a little bit more stubborn from time to time." BJ replied, signing his name with a flourish.

"Yeah, my wife was like that before we got married." He said, taking the slip of paper from BJ. "Then she gave up on her feminist ways."

"That might have worked with your wife." BJ said, raking his hands through his hair. "But let me tell you one thing, that little lady will not back off on her ideals."

"She will one day." He said firmly. "Get her past marriage, a few kids, and she'll mellow out."

"I guess." BJ replied, stacking the last box in his truck." He thanked the men that had helped him and climbed in his truck. Glancing back to make sure the chimps were still with them, he started it up and headed back down the road. But after a few miles, the stony silence coming from the passenger seat started to wear on him and he figured he'd better patch things up mighty quick if he didn't want to spend the rest of the drive getting the silent treatment.

He took a deep breath, and spoke quietly. "I'm sorry Jem, if I offended you."

Jemima looked over at him, saw the sincerity in his eyes, and heard the regret in his voice. "That's alright." She said with a sigh. "My dad was always right, I am stubborn."

"I wouldn't say that." BJ said, with a shake of his head. "You just don't like it when guys tell you what to do."

"Yeah, that's being stubborn." Jem insisted. "It's a bad habit. My four older brothers, they always told me what to do. That might be where I got that stubborn streak from." BJ laughed. "I try not to be that way." She continued.

"I don't want you to change." BJ said, glancing over at her and then Bear and Baricza. "What do you guys think?" Bear and Baricza chattered and jumped up and down in the seat next to him. "See? It's unanimous." He told her smiling. Jemima smiled back and they both started to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	6. Jail Time

**I'd like to thank everyone that reads my stories and comments on them, especially DixieDavenport. I'll try to get another chapter up sometime this week, but there's no guarantee.**

* * *

><p>"Well, how about some breakfast?" BJ suggested glancing at the clock. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning and his stomach was starting to remind him that he hadn't eaten anything since he was at Phil's the night before.<p>

"Fine with me." Jem agreed. Her stomach was starting to rumble as well.

"Good, I'm starvin'." BJ told her.

"You would be." Jem replied, laughing with him. It wasn't too long before BJ pulled over at a diner a few miles down the road. The little troupe climbed out of the truck and made their way inside to a booth by the window so Bear and Baricza could be between them.

"So, what do you want?" BJ asked her as he skimmed the menu.

"Anything." Jem answered smiling, making BJ laugh.

"Alright." BJ agreed with a wink. "You know you sure are easy to please; it would sure any feller proud to marry you."

Jem blushed prettily. "Thanks, I think." She replied as the waitress walked over.

"What can I get for y'all?" She asked them, sounding bored.

"Two cups of coffee and two orange sodas." BJ ordered for the group.

"Coming right up." The waitress replied writing down the order on her menu pad. She walked away as two guys came through the door.

"Hey Slim, hey Ham." She said as she saw her two regular customers through the door, knowing that right now her boring morning was just about to get a little more exciting with the trouble those two were known to cause. They ignored her as they had spotted a table containing two monkeys a gorgeous woman that had caught their interest.

"Hey man, look. Ain't she purty?" The one called Slim said to his friend.

"Yeah, I'd say," Ham agreed. "Come on." He said as he headed over to the table.

"Hey there, little lady." Slim greeted Jem with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Hi." Jem replied, gritting her teeth slightly as these two brutes openly stared at her. "Can I help you?" She asked them.

"Yeah." They replied in unison. "Will you follow us?" Ham asked her offering his hand to her.

"Where to?" Jem looked at his hand, but didn't take it.

"Out to our truck." Slim replied evenly.

"I'm good right where I am." She told the men firmly staying seated. She could tell it was taking every ounce of strength BJ had not to show these men some manners.

"Come on honey." Ham coaxed her, taking her arm in his hand.

BJ could not tolerate another second of this. "She ain't your honey!" He said to the men, working his jaw.

"Oh, is she your honey?" Slim taunted him, leaning over the table.

"A lot closer than you'll ever be." BJ told the man staring him in the eyes, never blinking.

"Oh, yeah?" Ham asked, glaring at BJ. "What does the lady say?"

"The 'lady' says I ain't goin' nowhere with you guys." Jem interjected, jerking her arm out of Ham's hand.

"Oh yeah, you are." Slim told her, grabbing her arm and manhandling her out the seat, he tried to steal a kiss. He hadn't even noticed that BJ had already stood and had made his way around the table to them. BJ had Slim's fingers off Jem before he knew what hit him and now stood between them, protecting Jem, even though she could defend herself with the use of martial arts.

"Leave her alone!" He ordered the men forcefully.

"Make me." Slim taunted and swung an uppercut to BJ's jaw. BJ staggered and fell, but came right back with a hard punch to Slim's stomach that knocked him down. Pretty soon the two were duking it out right there in the diner.

"Come on guys." Jem hollered over the noise. She tried to pull the two apart, but Slim shoved her away and Ham intercepted her, holding onto her.

"I got her Slim, I got her!" He yelled at his friend excitedly.

"That's what you think." Jem muttered and used his weight to flip him over her shoulder. Just then the town sheriff walked in, saw what was going on and shot his glock at the ceiling.

"What in Sam Hill is going on around here?" He asked the shocked men on the floor.

"That curly haired fellow attacked Slim." Ham happily tattled.

"That true, Slim?" The sheriff asked the troublemaker.

"Yeah, what he said." Slim said haughtily, standing and sneering at BJ.

"Alright, Curly. Stand up." The sheriff commanded, grabbing hold of BJ's arm. "I said stand up." He repeated when BJ failed to move.

"You've got to be kidding me." BJ said standing ready to defend himself, when he noticed Jem pointing to herself, Bear, Baricza and back to the sheriff trying to tell him that they would follow. BJ nodded slightly back to her, letting her know that he got her message. He turned and allowed the sheriff to put the cuffs, quietly allowing him put him in the squad car.

"Come on you two." Jem told the chimps, standing. She let Baricza climb on her back and picked Bear up and placed him on her hip. She wasn't counting on Slim standing in her way.

"Come on baby." Slim said seductively. "You ain't gonna follow him are you?"

"Yeah, I am." Jem said facing him with a menacing look on her face. "He's my date. Now if you'll get out the way." She told him, shoving past anyway and heading for the truck. She let the chimps climb in first and pulled herself up, digging through the duffel bag for some sort of disguise to bust BJ out of jail.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	7. Jail Break

**For those that do not already know, the way that I wrote the character that I made up Jemima, I made her be kind of a tough girl, she doesn't like to be touched, and she has a stubborn streak in her which as she gets older it begins to disappear. She took karate during the early 70s (before she started being a trucker)and is a black belt in it. Jemima's father and grandfather were both truckers and she is the only one of the Evigan family children to follow in her father's footsteps (her four older brothers all went into different fields).**

**In other words I wrote Jem to be like me.**

* * *

><p>At the county jail a little while later, Jem climbed out of the red Kenworth wearing a little bit of makeup, a white 60's style mini dress, high heels, and her shaggy, shoulder length hair pulled back as best as she could. She set off toward the doors with a determined look on her face.<p>

Meanwhile, inside the jail, the sheriff was looking at BJ's driver's license. "So you're BJ McKay?" He asked him, giving him a once over. "I've heard a lot about you, boy."

"All good I hope." BJ said with a grin on his face.

"It would seem that you have quite a reputation for trouble." The sheriff said, coming around the desk to lean against it, staring down at BJ in a chair. "Particularly with a Sheriff Lobo from Orly, Georgia. And Captain Grant from up in L.A." He added.

"Yeah, what can I say. I'm well loved by everyone." BJ replied sarcastically.

"Alright, come with me." The sheriff roughly grabbed his arm and hauled him up, walking BJ over to the holding cell that was off to the side. BJ walked in and turned around to watch the sheriff shut and lock the door. He was mighty happy to see Jem come through the doors while the sheriff got settled back in at his desk.

"Well, now. What can I do for you miss." The sheriff asked nicely, standing back up when he saw Jemima.

"There's a kid stuck in a tree at the park." She said, trying to sound slightly out of breath.

"That's awful." The sheriff told her, motioning her to sit down on the chair that BJ had previously occupied. "I better go get the kid out. Miss, stay here. I might need you for a witness. Oh, and stay away from the guy in the holding cell, he's a known criminal." He added, hustling himself out the door. As soon as the sheriff left, Jemima made sure he was gone and headed for BJ's cell.

"So, how you holding up 'known criminal'?" She raised her eyebrows at him teasingly, chuckling.

"Very funny." BJ said, coming over to hold onto the bars. "What are you going to do?" He asked hopefully.

"Get you out of here for one thing." Jem told him, crossing her arms.

"How? The sheriff took the keys with him." BJ replied leaning against the bars.

"Well, there's nothing that a good bobby pin won't help. Or in this case unlock." She told him back as she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and unlocked the cell door easily. BJ kissed her on the forehead as soon as the door clanged open.

"Thanks, Love." He said to her as he hugged her. "Let's get out of here before he gets back."

"It might take a little longer than just a few minutes." She said slyly.

"What do you mean?" BJ asked, confused as she smiled up at him. She only smiled and pointed across the street at the park where a young boy and now the sheriff were up in a tree with three dogs barking at the bottom. BJ laughed at the scene.

"That was a great idea, Jem. But how did you get the boy and dogs there?" He asked her, putting his arm around her.

She grinned, replying, "Oh, I saw the boy up the tree on my way over here and the dogs were just sitting under it, waiting for the their master to come down. So I asked him to help and trust, me that boy was more than happy to help."

He smiled down at her and gave her a hug. "Come on." He took her hand and led her over to where she had parked the truck.

"So where'd you learn to pick open a jail cell with a bobby pin?" He asked, glancing over at her after they were back on the road.

"My brother." She said eyeing the side door mirror, making sure no one was following.

"Which one?" BJ wondered aloud.

"Bo." She replied and looked over as he started to laugh. She smiled herself since it was a little funny that her brother, the police officer, had taught her. "Frank taught me how to play the guitar and Danny taught me how to work on cars." She responded, speaking of her musician and mechanic brothers.

"What about Calvin?" BJ inquired as he got on the highway to head toward the county line.

"Does helping me get through middle and high school math count?" They both started laughing as Calvin is a lawyer.

"Yeah, I guess it does." BJ answered. "So where did the dress come from?" He raised his eyebrow and glanced over, giving her an admiring look.

"Why?" Jem asked him, sobering and trying to look fierce.

"I guess its 'cause I don't think that I've ever seen you wear a mini dress before." He answered, shrugging.

"Well, I guess I'd better change back into my normal clothes." She said grabbing for her duffel bag.

"Why?" BJ asked, stopping her with a gentle hand. "I like what you have on."

"Gee Beej." Jem said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Somehow ridin' in a rig and in a mini skirt just don't go together." She finished.

"Yeah, maybe." BJ teased. "But I still like it."

"Yeah, well, I'm still going to change when we stop again." She replied firmly, digging through her bag.

"It might be awhile." BJ told her, looking over at her. "Why don't you just change in the back?" Jem raised her left eyebrow at him and waited til he looked back over again.

BJ saw her look and realized what she was thinking. "Hey, I won't look." He said defensively.

"You sure it's okay?" She wondered shyly.

"Yeah go ahead." He said and then ordered the chimps. "Bear, Baricza, get up here." The chimps climbed into the front as Jem climbed into the sleeper.

"You promise not to look?" She asked, peering over his shoulder at him.

"I think we've already covered that." He insisted glancing at her. "Besides I'm driving an 18-wheeler. I can promise you I ain't going to look." Jemima ducked back in and pulled the curtain closed, making sure there weren't any open spots before changing back into her clothes. "That's a girl for ya," he muttered to the bears, "always has to make triple sure before they do anything."

"I heard that." Jem hollered out at him.

Back at Bear Enterprises, Gerri is still trying to raise BJ on the radio, to no avail. "I still can't get him." She said desperately to the girls.

"Well keep trying." Terri encouraged her sister.

"He might have his CB off." Stacy suggested.

"Why would he have it off?" Terri asked her, wrinkling her forehead.

"Well, let's see he is with a girl." Stacy teased her friend good naturedly.

Terri ignored her friend. "See if you can get a hold of anyone that might have seen BJ." She suggested to Gerri.

"Alright." Gerri agreed, looking for the name of the company where BJ and Jem were supposed to pick up their load.

In the meantime, Jem had finished changing back into her jeans, tank top and crimson button down shirt and was climbing back into her seat. She rubbed the chimps' heads affectionately who now sat beside her.

"That was fast." BJ was a little in awe.

"Yeah. Learned from experience not to take a lot of time to get ready." Jem agreed reaching over the chimps to rub his shoulder.

"Was that 'cause you had a lot of brothers or 'cause there was only one bathroom in your parents' house?" He asked, sighing a little with relief now that they had passed the county line.

"A little bit of both." She said, making them both laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	8. Engaging Conversation

**Sorry, I haven't been posting chapters lately I've been kind of busy with college work, karate and whatnot. But here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"At least we haven't hit a lot of traffic." Jem pointed out. BJ had flipped his headlights on just moments ago. She glanced at the clock that read 7:00.<p>

"Yeah." BJ yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

Jem laughed. "I think you've been driving too long. How about you pull over and let me drive awhile?"

"Aw, you do care." BJ teased her tiredly.

"Just pull over." Jem directed him, blushing.

"You're blushing." BJ told her, running a knuckle softly over her cheek.

"Just pull over Beej." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." BJ obliged, finding a spot to pull over. "But you have to wait until I get over there before you get out." He commanded.

"Ok." She agreed, but rolled her eyes. She waited til the truck stopped and BJ came around to open the door. "Can I get out now?" She huffed.

"Yeah." He answered putting his hands out to help her down. "You're getting a lot more trusting on that." His murmured huskily. "Maybe trusting enough to get married to me?" He asked her waggling his eyebrows.

"That's funny. That's really funny." She responded dryly, pulling out of his arms and going to climb in the driver seat.

"Wake me up when we get there." He instructed her once they were both back in the rig.

"Alright." Jemima agreed, starting the truck. BJ scooted down in his seat, not bothering to climb back to the sleeper and immediately started to doze off. Bear and Baricza took that moment to start chattering and bouncing in the seat next to him. "Shh, guys, he's trying to get some sleep." She scolded the chimps. As they started to quiet down she had an idea. "How about a song fellas?" Bear and Baricza nodded their heads wildly, clapping and chattering. "Alright." Jem said and started to sing _I am Blessed _along with the radio_, _not knowing that BJ had woken back up and was listening in.

_Through the sunshine and rain, even sorrow and pain, Jesus still is my comfort and guide. And his love comforts me and his graces has set me free, and some day I shall stand by his side. I am blessed. I am blessed. Everyday that I live, I am blessed. When I wake up in the morning til I lay my head to rest, I am blessed. I am blessed...  
><em>

She continued to sing along with rest of the song, basking in God's glorious peace as it washed over her as she sang.

"That was really pretty." BJ said groggily, with his eyes closed.

"I thought you were asleep." Jem replied, her cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Not yet." BJ mumbled. "I like hearing you sing."

"Thanks." She accepted the compliment gracefully. "But you're going to have to drive again eventually, so you might want to try to get some sleep. I can take care of things." She told him confidently.

"Okay." BJ agreed readily. "See you in the morning."

Jem hummed happily along with the radio until she too, started to feel a little sleepy. She pulled over and stopped at an all night diner since it was now nearing midnight to get a cup of coffee. Getting back into the truck, she shut her door quietly, hoping to let BJ sleep as long as she could let him.

The two switched halfway through the wee morning hours. It was almost five o'clock in the morning by the time BJ was backing the truck up to the unloading dock at a warehouse just outside the city of Houston. Jem woke up as soon as BJ shut the truck off and the tired little group climbed down from the rig to see if they could find the main office where they were supposed to report.

"Hi." Jemima greeted the man behind the front desk with Baricza chattering on her back.

"Can I help you?" The man asked her, looking up from his paperwork.

"Yeah, I've got a truckload of mirrors outside for y'all." She replied, leaning slightly against the desk.

"Alright, sign there." The man told her looking warily at the chattering chimps, while she signed the correct forms. "Here's your money." He said once he looked it over, and handed her a wad of bills.

"Thanks." Jemima accepted it and flipped through it quickly, making sure it was the correct amount, and once satisfied it was, placed it in her wallet which was in the inner pocket of her jacket.

"How long will it take for the truck to be unloaded?" BJ inquired, shifting Bear to his other hip.

"Hour, maybe more." The man answered, going back to shuffling papers.

"Alright, thanks." BJ said, guiding Jem back to the rig with a hand to her elbow.

"So what are we going to do while they unload the truck?" Jemima asked as she put Baricza down on the ground.

"You got your guitar?" BJ replied, as he let Bear down as well.

"Yeah. Why?" Jem inquired, turning to face him.

"Get it and get mine." BJ requested, waiting at her door.

As Jemima climbed into the cab to retrieve the guitars she noticed the CB wasn't on. "BJ did you turn the CB off?" She asked looking down at him from her seat.

"No, why?" BJ asked, looking up at her.

"Well someone did. It's off." She answered, turning it back on before climbing down with the requested guitars.

"How about we go to that big oak tree that we saw?" BJ suggested motioning with his head, since he was now holding hands with both Bear and Baricza.

"Alright." Jem agreed, and they both settled underneath it onto the grass just slightly damp with the morning dew.

"Be good, you two." BJ ordered the chimps as they started to climb the tree. "What do you want me to sing?" BJ turned now to Jem.

"What are you singing at the competition?" Jem wanted to know.

"You know _Battle of New Orleans_, right?" He said placing his guitar on his lap.

"Of course." Jem answered him, leaning her back against the base of the tree.

"Well start strumming." He instructed her, starting to strum his own guitar. They started singing and playing in harmony with each other.

_In 1814 we took a little trip, along with Colonel Jackson down the mighty Mississippi. We took a little beans and we caught the bloody British in a town in New Orleans. We fired our guns and the British kept a-comin', there wasn't nigh as many as there was while ago. We fired once more and they begin to runnin', on down the Mississippi to the Gulf of Mexico..._

They finished the song together, putting their guitars off to the side once they had finished.

"That was great." Jem announced. "So I guess we're supposed to sing funny songs...Right?"

"Yep." BJ responded grinning. "What are you going to sing?"

"You'll find out." Jem said slyly. "When get back and actually sing."

"Oh really?" BJ retorted starting to tickle Jem's sides. "I guess we'll have to see about that." He said making her collapse into giggles.

"Come..on...stop!" Jem got out in between spurts of laughter.

"Not until you tell me." BJ insisted, still tickling.

"Never!" Jem shouted, breaking away from him and grabbed onto a tree limb to swing up.

"Come on, that's not really fair." BJ said, crossing his arms. "Come on down before you fall.

"Not until you promise not to tickle me anymore." Jem wagged her index finger, standing on a sturdy limb. "Besides at least Bear and Baricza don't try to tickle me." She smiled at the swinging chimps in the tree.

"What, you're kidding right?" He said gesturing with his hand to the playful primates, earning a dirty look from Jem. "Ok, I won't tickle you anymore, today. Happy?" He conceded.

"Yeah." Jem had a smug look of satisfaction on her face.

"Now will you come down?" BJ beckoned to her using both arms.

"I guess." She said winking at him, starting to climb down, but as she got close to the lower branches her foot missed a limb and she slipped, landing on her backside.

"Are you alright?" BJ asked, rushing to her side, concerned.

"I think so." Jem replied trying to take stock.

"Let me help you up." BJ urged her, offering his hand.

As she started to stand, her lower back pulled and pinched, making her wince. "I think I'm good down here." She stated, pulling her hand away from his.

"Well then I'll just sit beside you." He said, lowering himself beside her. "So, have you thought about us getting married?" He asked, trying to act casually.

"You were serious about that?" Jem raised an eyebrow, turning to look him in the eyes

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked a bit taken aback. "I love you and I always have." He blurted honestly, making her blush. "So will you marry me?" He asked her taking her hand in his. She pulled her hand away to throw her arms around his neck, knocking him flat on his back. "I guess that means 'yes'." BJ rumbled from underneath her hair. Jemima nodded her head against his in agreement. He managed to find her face through her hair and kissed her soundly. "When do you want to get married?" He murmured huskily.

"Whenever you do." She answered softly, grinning from ear to ear as he kissed her on the forehead, at the same time pulling out a ring.

"It's really pretty." She said staring down at the band with different colors transitioning down in a rainbow effect. "Why the rainbow effect?" She asked.

"I thought that it'd be a great reminder of God's promises." He replied, looking at it with her.

"It's wonderful. I love it." She told him, kissing him lightly on the lips. He kissed her and took her hand placing the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." He said, making Jemima giggle.

"You're supposed to wait 'til the wedding to say that." She giggled.

"I'm just practicing, since I'm only going to say it once." He gazed into her eyes and claimed her lips with his. She broke the kiss, a little breathless, and laid her head on his shoulder, basking in the warmth of her soon-to-be husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think.<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. The Moonshine Blues

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>An hour later the group was back on the road, heading toward California and quite anxious to announce their engagement. Little did they know that Captain Grant and Steiger had tracked them down to the warehouse in Houston and was asking where they now were.<p>

"I told you they left about twenty minutes ago." The man at the desk insisted to the law officers. "Are they in some kind of trouble or something?"

"Yes, they're transporting illegal moonshine." Captain Grant informed the man, looking around the front office of the warehouse, generally being nosy.

"Well, they said something about getting to California in time for some singing contest." The man told them, putting his papers down.

"Alright, thanks." Grant told him eagerly. "Come on, Steiger." He was halfway out to the patrol car before Steiger caught up to him.

It was around six o'clock that evening that Jemima had gotten a little restless and grabbed her guitar, strumming the chorus of _Rubberband Man._

"Is that what you're singing at the contest?" BJ fished.

"Nope." Jemima smiled and kept strumming.

"Come on. I told you, so you oughta tell me." He said, reaching over to ruffle Bear's fur.

"I'll think about it." She just smiled and started to sing the chorus. "_Hey y'all prepare yourself for the Rubberband Man, you never heard a sound like the Rubberband Man. You're bound to lose control when the Rubberband Man starts to jam."_

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" He shook his head and looked the other way, trying not to let her see him grin.

She put her guitar down and climbed back to the sleeper moving behind his seat so she could put her hands on his shoulders. She put her mouth close to his ear. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She whispered teasingly and kissed his jaw near his ear.

He let out a little growl. "Come on Jem, how do you expect me to drive with you doing that?"

"I don't know." She stopped kissing long enough to utter those words and kissed him again, this time on the cheek. She let out a little shout of surprise when he pulled the truck over to the side of the road, so he could claim her lips for his.

"Let's get married right now." He said pulling away from her, to blurt out his idea.

"Are you serious?" She stopped kissing and looked at him.

"Yes." He said, turning a little to see her better.

"Then you better believe I will." Jem said, kissing him again.

"Why don't you go put on that dress that you had on earlier?" BJ suggested between kisses.

"You must really like that dress." Jem muttered against his lips, her arms around his neck, standing in the gap between the sleeper and the front seat.

"Yep." BJ said smiling softly at her. Jem kissed him once before closing the curtain and sitting down to change, the chimps jumping up and down, making noises in the passenger seat. BJ smiled again before starting the truck up and pulling back onto the road. Just as they were nicely starting on their way again, Terri's voice came over the CB. **"**_Milwaukee Kid or Snow Fox, come in. This is home base. Milwaukee Kid or Snow Fox." _

"Milwaukee Kid here, what's going on?" BJ replied, holding the CB up to his mouth.

"BJ, you and Jem are in big trouble." Terri came back over the radio. Jem heard this and stuck her head out of the curtains, still dressed in the clothes she had, not having time to change yet. She grabbed the CB out of BJ's hand and pulled it over to sleeper.

"What kind of trouble are we talking?" Jem asked warily.

"Try Captain Grant trouble. He's trying to chase you guys down." Terri explained.

"Why?" BJ demanded, grabbing the CB back. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"He said something about you guys transporting illegal moonshine." Terri told them.

"Are you sure?" BJ asked her, anger in his voice.

"Positive." Gerri came over the radio now. "After he left here he headed out to look for the both of you. Be on the lookout for them."

"10-4. Over and out." BJ slammed the CB back in the holder and pulled the truck back over to the side of the road. "Looks like the wedding will have to hold off for a few more hours." He punched the steering wheel. "We've got some moonshine to find." Jem climbed out of the sleeper as BJ got out. He came around to her door to help her down and went to the back of the trailer, inspecting it for moonshine. Jemima started looking in the various compartments located on the side of the truck. Half an hour later, after a thorough and extensive search, BJ and Jem sat down on the back of the trailer to rest.

"I don't know where else it could be." BJ sighed, exasperated and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, we haven't looked on the inside." Jem said, comfortingly patting his back.

BJ shook his head. "There's no where to really hide anything in there, except for the sleeper."

Jem snapped her fingers, her eyes shining brightly. "Hey! That's it!"

"What's it?" BJ was confused.

"What about those cabinets under the sleeper mattress?" She asked him, grabbing excitedly onto his arm.

"Well, those might be big enough to hide something." He relented. "It's worth looking." He told her, jumping down with her to go look. Jem climbed onto the bed, laying on her stomach, so she could hold the covers, effectively letting BJ look underneath while sitting in the driver's seat. BJ opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of moonshine.

"Now what?" Jem asked, looking at the bottle, as if BJ were holding a snake.

"Well, I think that we better get rid of it." BJ told her sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I already knew that." She said, rolling her eyes right back. "I just wanted to know how?"

"Well, the choices are to either bust the jugs or let Bear drink them all." He said smirking.

"How many jugs are down there?" Jem asked him.

"About 6." BJ replied taking inventory.

"Yeah, how about we bust them." Jem said looking over at Bear gazing at the moonshine.

"Alright." BJ agreed, shrugging his shoulders at his little friend and grabbing another jug. "Get two jugs and follow me." He said motioning to the door with his head, climbing out of the truck and going over to a tree; he grabbed a jug and smashed it against the tree, shattering it into tiny pieces. Bear covered his eyes and chattered, skittering up to the nearest tree limb. BJ stopped to look up at the little imp. "Sorry Bear, but we got to get rid of them and there are just too many for you to drink." He picked up another jug and continued busting them one by one, 'til they were all the planted evidence was destroyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.<br>**


	10. The Wedding

**Sorry that it has been a while since I posted my last chapter. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>Back on the road, Jem was just climbing back onto her seat. She had changed back into the 60's style white dress that came just above her knees. She kicked her shoes sitting on the floor to the side, so she could stretch her bare feet out and grinned back at the two primates playing black jack on the bed in the sleeper while BJ coached them from the driver's seat.<p>

"What do you think?" Jem held up her hands like she was posing.

BJ looked over at her and chuckled. "I think you forgot something."

"And what would that be?" Jem wrinkled her brow, glancing down at her ensemble confusedly.

"Try shoes." He teased, smiling at her.

"I didn't forget them." She rolled her eyes. "I just didn't want to put them on quite yet."

"Well, as you said, something about dresses and heels are something to see in a truck." He said laughing.

Four hours later around ten o'clock that night and with four hours left to get back home, BJ pulled the truck over at a twenty-four hour wedding chapel. "I'll be right back." He climbed into the sleeper and pulled off his shirt, starting to change his clothes.

"BJ?" Jem interrupted him.

"Yeah?" BJ replied, grabbing his other shirt to change into.

"The curtain?" She blushed.

"Sorry." BJ winked at her and closed the curtain making sure it was thoroughly closed before continuing. A few minutes later he emerged looking quite dashing in a white button down shirt, black dress pants, a belt and a black tie. "You ready?" He asked Jem, fiddling with the tie at his throat.

"Yeah, I think so." She now looked unsure. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Always beautiful." He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her nose. "How about me?" He said pulling back and posing for her.

"Adorable." She teased as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on." BJ urged. "Oh, don't forget your shoes." He smiled and climbed out the truck while she put on her shoes. After she was completely dressed, she climbed into BJ's seat to take his hand helping her down.

"Come on you two." BJ yelled up at the truck, smiling at the two faces peering out at them. Bear and Baricza leaped at the same time, Bear jumping into BJ' arms and Baricza into Jem's. BJ lead the way and entered the church first, eager to get things going. "Hi, there." He said, reaching to shake the preacher's hand.

"Can I help you folks?" The kindly old preacher asked them, looking a little taken aback to see monkeys in the visitors' arms.

"Yeah, we'd like to get married." BJ said, not beating around the bush.

"You got a marriage license?" The preacher asked them, looking from the monkeys to the couple.

"Yeah, it's right here." BJ pulled it out of his shirt pocket and handed it over.

"So, you're Billie Joe McKay and this is Jemima Carolina Evigan?" The preacher asked them when he finished reading it.

"Is there a problem, sir?" BJ gestured to the paper.

"No." The preacher shook his head, but still looked a little wary at the couple standing before him. "Tell me, are you folks in any kind of trouble that would make you want to get married?" He looked over the top of his glasses at them.

"No, sir." BJ said smiling. "We just want to get married."

"Alright." The preacher agreed. "Follow me." He started walking toward the altar before he stopped short. "Oh, leave the monkeys." He told them, shaking his head at them, but smiling good naturedly. BJ and Jem set their bundles carefully on the carpet and followed the preacher down the aisle to the alter where he came to stand behind his podium. "Alright, take the young ladies hand." The preacher told BJ as he opened his Bible to the passage in 1st Corinthians about love. BJ took her hand caressing her with his eyes. "There are many people behind you so this is going to be the fast version." He looked over the top of his glasses at the couple. "Do you Billie Joe take this Jemima to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold her, to honor her, to treasure her, to be at her side in sorrow and joy, in the good times and the bad, to love and cherish her always?"

"I do. I promise you this from my heart for all the days of my life." BJ said, his jaw twitching slightly as he gazed into the love of his life's eyes.

The preacher then turned to Jemima and asked her, "Do you Jemima take this Billie Joe to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold him, to honor him, to treasure him, to be at his side in sorrow and joy, in the good times and the bad, to love and cherish him always?"

Jemima replied while never taking her eyes off of BJ, "I do." And then, "I promise you this from my heart for all the days of my life."

"By the power invested in me by God and the state of Arizona, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Do you have rings?" He asked the couple.

"She's already wearing it sir." BJ replied rubbing Jem's ring finger with his thumb.

"You may kiss the bride." He told them, closing his Bible softly.

BJ caressed Jemima's face softly before claiming her lips with his in their first kiss as husband and wife as Bear and Baricza scampered down the aisle clapping and chattering cheerfully. When they parted, the preacher shook BJ's hand and while escorting them back down the aisle informed them, "If you go talk to the secretary she'll get your certificate in order."

"Thank you sir." BJ wrapped an arm around his wife and followed the preacher to the secretary's office.

"No problem, boy. Have a nice night." The preacher smiled and prayed that their union would be blessed.

They squared everything away with the secretary, grabbed the "kids" and headed out to the truck, basking in newly wedded bliss. BJ drove half an hour before pulling over beside a creek. Stopping the truck, he pulled Jem into his arms and kissed her unabashedly. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested after a few minutes.

"Alright." Jem agreed as he took her hand to help her down from the truck.

"Stay there you two." BJ commanded as the chimps made to climb down. "We'll be right back." He shut the door on the little chimps, looking forward to time alone with his new bride. As they neared the water, BJ drew her into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. When he released her she cuddled against him for a minute before edging a little nearer to the water. Her ankle turned sideways on a rock and she stumbled, but BJ being as close to his new bride as he was quickly steadied her, and bringing her back to his side asked if she was alright.

"I will be just as soon as I ditch these shoes." She replied starting disgustedly at her feet making BJ chuckle.

"Well take them off." He suggested, kneeling down to help her.\

"Maybe." Jem agreed, starting to lean down herself to take them off. She stopped abruptly and looked up. "Wait a minute, anytime I get near water, I either get tossed in or pushed."

"Tell you what, I'll stand near the water." He stood and went around to her other side. "Better?"

"Yeah." Jem said leaning against him to finish removing her shoes.

"How about we go swimming?" BJ asked her once his bride was barefooted.

"In what?" She asked him incredulously. "Neither of us have on anything that we can swim in."

"I wouldn't say that." He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?" Jemima asked narrowing her eyes at him with her hands on her hips, pretty sure she knew what he meant.

"There's always skinny dipping?" He asked her winking and nodding at her.

It was so comical she fought to keep from laughing and tried for a stern voice. "Nope. I draw the line there."

"Why?" BJ asked her, walking slowly over to her with a teasing glimmer in his eyes. "You used to." He told her, poking her in her sides as soon as she was within reaching distance.

"Come on, we were barely 5." She said brushing his hands away.

"I know." BJ sing songed, gently pulling on her arm, coaxing her closer to the water.

"How about you swim the way you want to and I'll put a suit on." She suggested, trying to tug her arm away.

"Alright." He conceded, a playful pout on his adorable face. "Don't be long." He added, stripping his button down off as he watched her walk back to the truck.

She wasn't long, looking as forward to a playful romp in the water as her husband, and within minutes was changed into her orange bikini. She headed back to the water and noticed a trail of clothing on the way to the edge. She gave a little sigh of relief though when she realized she hadn't seen his underwear.

She eased into the water slowly, letting her body adjust to the temperature and then swam toward her husband who proceeded to wrap his arms around his wife and promptly dunk her under the water. She came up giggling and slung her hair out of her face with a graceful arc of her head.

"Thanks." She told him wryly, spitting water.

"No problem." BJ told her grinning widely.

"You're gonna get it now, Blue Jeans." She told BJ, glaring at him playfully, pulling her arm back preparing to start a splash war.

"Don't count on it, Love." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Her arms came around his neck and she found his lips. It wasn't long before the newlyweds were ready to get out of the water and start their wedding night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	11. Trouble with the Law

**Sorry that it has taken so long to get the next chapter up, I've been rather busy lately with college work, bible college work and karate exams. But after this there is one more chapter and an epilogue, and I will try my best to get them up within the next couple weeks if not it might be a month.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

><p>The next morning BJ fastened his belt before turning to admire his still sleeping wife. She was laying on her stomach with her right hand near face and the other by her side and the top of her back was just peeking out from under the covers. He thought she looked so angelic sleeping there that he just wanted to climb back in beside her instead of finishing getting dressed, but before he could act on that thought he heard a voice come over the CB.<p>

"Milwaukee Kid, come in. This is home base." Callie called to him over the radio.

He turned away from his wife, and reluctantly answered the call. "Milwaukee Kid. That you Callie?" He worked to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Who else?" She asked sarcastically.

"Did you do what I asked?" BJ whispered into the CB.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of. What's with all the secrecy?" She asked him raising her voice.

"You'll find out when everyone else does." He told her, still keeping his voice down. "We should be back in a few hours."

"BJ, the singing contest is starting in 2 hours. You guys will never make it." Callie told him pessimistically.

"We're about 3 and a half hours away." BJ replied calmly, turning to look at Jemima making sure she was still sleeping. "Tell Phil that we're on our way. Over and out." He put the CB down and sat down beside Jemima, scratching lightly on her back. She stirred and opened her eyes, smiling sleepily at him. "There you are beautiful." He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Hey." She yawned as she spoke.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

"Great." She smiled at him, unspoken words about the night before danced in their eyes.

"How about you go and start getting dressed? We've still got a few hours to go." He said moving to the front.

"Alright." She agreed reluctantly. "Could you pull the curtain?" She had wrapped the blanket around herself and didn't want to get up until she had a little privacy.

"Yeah." BJ stole another kiss before doing as she asked settling in to play blackjack with Bear and Baricza while Jem made herself decent. He was so enthralled in the game that he didn't notice a police cruiser pull up beside the truck.

Captain Grant and Lieutenant Steiger quickly exited the cruise and stood on opposite sides of BJ's door. Steiger nodded to Grant telling him without words that he was ready and Grant started banging on the door.

"I'll be right back." BJ called to Jem on the other side of the curtain and climbed down. When he saw Captain Grant he sighed and slammed his door. "Captain Grant. To what do I owe this un-wanted pleasure?" He asked leaning casually against the truck.

"Shut up boy." Grant ordered, grabbing BJ's arm and roughly shoving him away from the door. "Alright, Steiger. Search the cab." He grinned menacingly at the truck driver.

"Do you mind if I ask what you're looking for?" BJ said sarcastically, yanking his arm out of the SCAT officer's grip.

"Moonshine." Grant said with a grin, knowing this would be the bust that would get the trucker off his streets for good.

"Well I can tell you this." BJ said looking down at the officer confidently smiling. "You won't find any 'shine in that rig."

"Search it." Grant ordered his lieutenant. Steiger started to climb in the cab, but the two chimps jumped down and ran over to BJ who grabbed them both by the hand. "Say boy, where's your shirt?"

"In the sleeper." BJ sighed with a roll of his eyes. He started back toward his rig when he heard a scream out of Jemima, but stopped when Steiger appeared with Jemima in his grasp. He thought she looked awfully cute standing there in her tank top and jeans. He smiled when he noticed her feet which were barefoot. She huffed and crossed her arms clearly displeased with her treatment from the officers.

"Look at what I found, sir." Steiger said motioning toward Jemima.

"Miss Evigan. How are you doing today?" Grant asked with feigned politeness.

"I was doing a lot better until I saw Steiger peeking in on me!" She shouted, glaring angrily at him.

"Steiger? Get back to looking for that 'shine." Steiger nodded and did as the captain ordered. He climbed back in the cab but stopped short when he noticed the sleeper was strewn with clothing. He looked back outside at the captain. "Captain that sleeper is a mess. It has clothes all over the place."

"Really?" Grant looked up at BJ questioningly, eyebrows raised. "McKay do you want to explain that one?"

"Look I don't have to say anything." BJ growled with frustration.

"Well we can certainly tell a lot from the way you two are dressed." Grant told the couple who were now blushing slightly. "Now answer me!"

"We got married last night." Jemima explained trying to keep some sort of peace between her man and the lawman that was trying to cause trouble for them.

"Is that so?" Grant looked to BJ.

"Yeah, it is." BJ's jaw twitched with anger at the intrusive questions. His gaze transferred to Steiger who was now climbing out of the truck. Grant looked back at the truck and when Steiger shook his head he walked over to him.

"Captain, I can't find them. They're not where we hid them." Steiger explained, motioning to the truck.

"Shut up!" Grant commanded looking anxiously over at BJ and Jem. Then lowering his voice he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Steiger ground out between clenched teeth.

"Not to butt in…" Jemima hollered at the two sleazy SCATs. "But my oldest brother, Calvin, he's is a lawyer and I bet that he would just love to deal with you two on this phony moonshine charge." She smiled knowingly at them.

"Fine, but we will get you one day, when we're back in California." Grant shook his finger in their faces.

"Yeah, I bet you will try again." BJ replied smirking.

"Come on Steiger." Grant told his lieutenant, leading the way back to the cruiser.

"Man, I think that we really shook them up." BJ laughed, hugging his bride.

"Yep." Jemima agreed smiling up at him.

"What do you say we finish getting dressed and we head on back to Phil's?" BJ asked her anxious to get on the road.

"Fine with me." Jem agreed, climbing back in after BJ opened the door for her. BJ let Bear and Baricza in and followed them up swinging the door closed. It wasn't long before he and Jem were dressed and on the road again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.<br>**

**I hope you have a nice day.**


	12. Everlasting Love

**Here is the last chapter before the epilogue. **

**There are quite a bit of songs in this chapter in order that appear in are (all can be watch and found on YouTube, if you want to know what the songs are):**

_Sobbin' Women_**- "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers" (1954) movie starring Howard Heel and Jane Powell.**

_June Bride-_ **"Seven Brides for Seven Brothers" (1954) movie.**

_Sugar_ _Sugar_**- 1969, Ron Dante, mentioned not sung.**

_The Battle of New Orleans-_** Johnny Horton, mentioned in this part sung in an earlier chapter**

_The Battle of Kookamonga_**- Jethro and Homer, 60s parody of **_The Battle of New Orleans_

_That's Rock 'N' Roll_**- Shaun Cassidy, 1970s, "The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries" episode **_The Mystery of the Flying Courier_ **(1977)**

_Everlasting_ Love-** Rex Smith and Rachel Sweet version, 1981 (original made in late 60s)**

* * *

><p>Back at Phil's, the ladies were helping get the place set up for the night. No one had heard from BJ in a while and they were hoping they would be able to make it back in time.<p>

"Say, does anybody know what BJ is planning to be sing?" Paul paused in taking a chair down from a table to ask the ladies.

"Well, last I heard BJ was going to sing "The Battle of Kookamonga, but he might have changed it." Stacks replied breathlessly. She had just finished scrubbing the counter-tops and was helping Callie carry out the karaoke equipment.

"Well if anything this oughta be interesting." Phil chuckled, shaking his head at BJ's song choice. "Well, ladies you better go get in your performance costumes." He said, taking over setting up the stage.

"Yeah see ya in a little bit, Phil." Samantha said herding the girls away.

Meanwhile, on the road, BJ and Jem were discussing how they were going to tell the girls they had gotten married.

"I wonder what everyone is going to say when we tell them that we've gotten married." BJ wondered aloud to Jem.

"I'm more curious about what our parents will say." Jem leaned her head back against the back of her seat as she pondered this.

"Oh, they'll possibly say that they knew that we would get married one day." BJ grinned thinking about his parents reactions.

"Yeah." Jem agreed. "How about some music Beej?" She asked as she stroked Baricza's fur.

"Ok." BJ agreed. "How about that song from that "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers" movie that we used to sing all the time? What was it called again?"

"_Sobbin' Women_ and you got it." Jem told him starting to play the chords on her guitar. The two sang the whole sang together, taking turns on the verses. BJ and Jem belting out the last words together and punching the air with their fists letting out a loud yee-haw.

BJ yawned when the song was done, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes trying to clear the sleepiness.

"It's only 8:10 in the morning and you're yawning?" Jem asked him incredulously laughing a little. "You want me to drive?"

"Yeah." BJ replied looking for a good spot to pull over. "I didn't get much sleep last night." He finished with a wink.

BJ pulled over and Jem climbed in the driver's seat while BJ took to the sleeper for a much needed nap. He was so tired that once Jem was back on the road, he never even flinched when BJ and Baricza ended up playing in his lap.

The ladies back at Phil's disco were backstage gearing up to sing _June Bride_ from the same movie that BJ and Jem were singing tunes to before. They were dressed in matching knee length dresses similar to the movie costumes and were giddy with excitement waiting to be announced.

As soon as the previous act ended, Phil stepped up to the microphone. "Up next we've got the young ladies that work for Bear Enterprises." He introduced the all female singing group. As the clapping started the group stepped onto the stage. The music started up and pretty soon the whole room was entranced. Stacks started the singing and each of the girls took a turn singing a line mimicking the performance in the movie. When the song finished the ladies formed a line facing the audience and all took a bow.

"Weren't they great?" Phil asked the audience as they stood and cheered for the singers. "Alright," Phil started approaching the ladies with his voice lowered, "where's BJ?"

"He should be here soon." Callie answered, trying to catch her breath.

"Well they better hurry." Phil told the group before turning back to the microphone to address the crowd. "Up next, we've got a young feller here to sing Sugar Sugar."

Still less than an hour away, BJ woke up. "Where are we?" He asked groggily, gently pushing the chimps off his lap.

"We've got about twenty to thirty minutes to go." Jem answered him, glancing his way. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." BJ yawned, moving forward to the front seat and kissing Jem on the cheek on his way. Bear and Baricza started jumping up and down in the sleeper, making the couple laugh. "I've got a surprise for you." He sing-songed to her.

"What is it?" Jem asked giddily.

"You'll find out when we get there." BJ replied secretively.

"Why not now?" Jem asked with a fake pout.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise then." BJ said, raking his hand through his hair.

"Alright." Jem conceded.

At Phil's Callie kept looking at the clock, nervous that BJ wouldn't make it after all. "They're late." She told her friends, looking slightly dejected.

"Who? BJ and Jem? We already know that." Stacks replied, looking at Callie like she had lost her marbles.

"Not them." Callie told her with a shake of her head. "BJ had me make a phone call to Milwaukee. Something about getting his and Jemima's parents up here." The other girls were wondering why BJ wanted Callie to make the phone call and were asking lots of questions about it.

"Well why'd you bring it up?" Terri asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah why did you?" Geri mimicked, copying her sister's pose.

"Oh-uh...gee why did I bring it up?" Callie sat down, puzzled by the direction this conversation had taken. She looked up in delight as the subjects of her quandary came in the door. Mr. and Mrs. McKay and Joseph and Clair Evigan sat down at the nearest table they could find. "Never mind I think that that's them now." She said, nodding to the table.

"Aren't you going to fill us in on the big secret, Callie?" Angie asked, a little frustrated.

"I would, but I have no idea." She said, raising her hands in surrender. Just as she said that BJ, Jem, Baricza and Bear walked in through the doors. "There they are." She yelled in excitement.

When Jem saw her parents, she looked to BJ questioningly. "BJ, what are our parents doing here?" She looked up at him quizzically.

"That was the surprise." BJ's gaze softened as his eyes met her grateful ones.

"Do they know?" She whispered.

"Not yet." He whispered back in her ear. His arm came around her shoulder and started to guide her over to them. Before they reached the table, Phil interceded them.

"It's about time you got here." He sighed with relief. "Go get in your costumes and make it fast."

BJ glanced at Jem before agreeing. "Alright." He took one last look at their parents before ushering Jem backstage to change. Bear and Baricza ran over to their "grandparents" to sit with them while they waited for their owners to return.

As soon as Phil received the signal that the singing duo was ready, he stepped up onto the stage. "Alright, folks. Now the singer that we've all been waiting for….BJ McKay!

Out stepped BJ decked out in a white western shirt, jeans with a big western buckle on his belt, a western hat and boots, his guitar was strapped over his shoulder. He waved to the crowd and looked toward the stage where Jem was sticking her head out of the curtain, shaking her head no. He motioned her out determinedly and she shyly came out onto the stage dressed in a red sparkly button down top with a blue mid-length skirt that hit 2 inches above her knees. She also had a western buckle on her belt and her white cowgirl boots popped against the stage.

Her guitar was also strapped over her shoulder and as she met BJ on the stage, she asked him softly, "Battle of New Orleans?"

"Yeah, something like that." He agreed, smiling that she had remembered his song choice. "Start strumming." They began to play the tune of "The Battle of New Orleans" but BJ started to sing the words for "Battle of Kookamonga".

"_In nineteen and fifty-nine we took a little hike with our Scout Master down to Lake Oneeganite, we took a little pizza and we took some sauerkrauts and we marched along together till we heard the girl scouts._" It was at "girl scouts" that Jem joined in and they sang together: "_We're the boys (girls) from Camp Kookamonga, our mothers sent us here for to study nature's ways. We learned to make sparks by rubbing sticks together but if we catch the girls (boys) then we'll set the woods ablaze._" Their voices blended well together as they each sang the lines according to their genders.

BJ sang the next part of the song alone. "_Well, we crept up to the water and we see the girls a-swimmin', there musta been a hundred of them pretty young women. They looked so fine even birds forgot to sing, we lay down in the poison oak and didn't say a thing._"

Jem and BJ strummed along and then sang the chorus together. "_We're the boys (girls) from Camp Kookamonga, our mothers sent us here for study nature's ways. We learned to make sparks by rubbing sticks together but we catch the girls (boys) then we'll set the woods ablaze_."

BJ sang solo again. "_Well, our counselor said we could take them by surprise, if we didn't say a words till we looked them in the eyes. We kept real still and we had our eyes a-glued, we saw how they were dressed swimming in the...well now…_"

Jem joined in again to sing the chorus with her hubby. "_We're the boys (girls) from Camp Kookamonga, our mothers sent us here for to study nature's ways. We learned to make sparks by rubbing sticks together but we catch the girls (boys) then we'll set the woods ablaze._" She trailed off after the chorus and waited for BJ to finish singing the next part.

"_Well, they ran through the briars and they ran through the brambles, they ran through the bushes where a rabbit couldn't go. They ran so fast even we couldn't catch them, Lake Oneeganite all the way to Buffalo. Well we ran right after them till everyone was pooped, so we rested for a moment and our forces we regrouped. Then we saw the girls behind some evergreens, captured by a company of United States Marines_." Jem did a military salute as BJ finished singing the line.

They started the next part together. "_We're the boys (girls) from Camp Kookamonga, our mothers sent us here for study nature's ways. We learned to make sparks by rubbing…_"

"Girls" BJ interjected, making the audience roar with laughter.

Jem stopped playing and turned to stare at the troublemaker. "Sticks." She corrected him. "You said 'rubbing girls together'."

"I know what I said." He replied, grinning cheekily. "You rub what you want together."

Jem rolled her eyes and started to play again and they finished the song together. "_...Rubbin' girls (boys) together. And if we catch some sticks then we'll set the woods ablaze._"

They took a bow while the audience clapped and cheered for the humorous performance. Then they went to find their parents to finally share the good news.

BJ hugged his parents before sitting down at the table and Jem did the same. "That was great." Mrs. McKay smiled at the pair. "It was like listening to you two from when you were little."

"Ma..." BJ started, then looked to the rest of the parents sitting there. "Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Evigan…"

Jem's dad, Joseph, interrupted him before BJ could finish. "BJ, first names please. It makes me…" He trailed off as his wife, Claire looked at him."...us feel old."

"Ok, Mom, Pop, Joseph, Claire." He started again. "We've got something that we need to tell you."

He was interrupted again, this time by Phil on stage announcing the next act. "And the next song for the evening...Jemima Evigan!" He pulled Jem up on stage.

"We'll tell you when she gets done." BJ announced to the table.

"BJ, would you come up here and play the saxophone?" Jem asked into the microphone.

"Yeah, you bet." He said, walking onto the stage and picking up the sax to strap it on.

Before Jem started her song, she told the crowd. "Feel free to clap your hands, do whatever you feel. It's called that That's Rock 'n' Roll and for you that don't know what that is, it's a Shaun Cassidy song." The band started to play and Jemima danced along, mimicking Shaun's dance moves that were on "The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries" episode _The Mystery of the Flying Courier_.

_"__Well I was sixteen and sick of school, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I bought a guitar, I got the fever, That's Rock 'n' Roll. I played at parties, played in bars. I spent my money buyin' new guitars. I screamed my heart out, but how I loved it, That's Rock 'n' Roll."_

As BJ played the saxophone, she sang the chorus. "_Well, come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down, That's Rock 'n' Roll."_

_"__It's where the smokin' and the heat, have got your heart pounding right with the beat. Don't try to fight it, just get excited, That's Rock 'n' Roll. Now don't you worry about being a star. It doesn't matter who or what you are. Just get the rhythm and let it fill you. That's Rock 'n' Roll."_

_"__Well come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down. That's Rock 'n' Roll."_

Jem turned her back to the crowd, picked up a tambourine and shook it to the beat. She turned back around, slung her hair out of her face and started to sing the chorus again, shaking the tambourine in rhythm to the music.

_"__Well come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down. That's Rock 'n' Roll." _She put down the tambourine and continued. _"And if you feel it, clap your hands, let's see some sweat for all the boys in the band. Now let me hear ya, let me hear ya. That's Rock 'n' Roll. Well come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down. That's Rock 'n' Roll. Whoa yeah, well come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down and get with it. Come on everybody, get down. That's Rock 'n' Roll. Whoa, whoa, whoa!"_

She finished the song and the duo took another bow, joined hands and made their way back to their parents, hoping that now they would be able to finish telling their news.

"That was great you guys." Jem's dad told them, standing to give his daughter a hug.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to know the song." BJ told her, shaking his head a little. "You still like those Cassidy brothers' music. Don't you?"

"Yeah, well if you remember a lot of people in school said that I looked like David Cassidy." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I wouldn't go that far." BJ raised his eyebrows and gave her a secretive look, making her blush. He lightly touched her crossed legs under the table caressing them lightly.

"Jemima," BJ's mom caught her attention, "I noticed while you two were up there that you're now wearing a ring on your ring finger."

"Yes, ma'am." She told her, looking at BJ nervously. "That's what we wanted to talk to you guys about."

"What is it dear?" Her mom asked, brow wrinkling in concern for her daughter. "Are you two in some sort of trouble?"

"No, not at all." Jem replied quickly.

"BJ, did you and Jemima do what we discussed on the phone?" Jemima's father asked the young man, narrowing his eyes slightly at him.

When BJ nodded in the affirmative, Claire spoke up. "What?" She was thoroughly confused by now.

"BJ asked Jemima to marry him." BJ's dad told her softly.

"Oh that's wonderful." BJ's mom clapped her hands in glee. "When's the wedding going to be?" She looked to her son and what she thought was his brand new fiancée.

"That's where it gets complicated." BJ answered, grabbing Jem's hand and holding it in his larger one.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked in surprise.

"We got married last night." BJ said with a sigh of relief. It felt like a 50 pound weight had just been lifted from his chest.

"Well that was kind of surprising." Mrs. McKay told her son. "I mean we all knew that you two would get married but we kind of figured that it'd be a family wedding, if anything."

Their conversation was again interrupted by Phil, who had overheard the conversation between BJ, Jem and their parents, was now standing back up at the microphone. "Alright everyone. Our last song for the evening will be coming from BJ McKay and his new bride." He whistled for the new bride and groom as they made their way to the stage.

Stacks, Terri, Angie, Samantha, Gerri and Cindy were dumbfounded by this news and sat there in shock just looking from one to the other.

Samantha was the first to come out of it and ask, "What does Phil mean by BJ's bride?" She asked the group sitting with her.

"So that's why he wanted me to make that phone call." Callie realized starting at the newlyweds who had just made their way onstage.

"So what are we going to play this time?" Jem asked her husband.

"How 'bout Everlasting Love?" He suggested kissing her softly on the lips, which had the crowd in Phil's Disco cheering and hollering.

She smiled, slightly embarrassed from the attention, and agreed with a soft, "Okay."

The band started to play the music and the couple started to sing, mimicking Rex Smith's and Rachel Sweet version and BJ took the first verse, looking only at his new bride. "_Hearts go astray, leaving hurt when they go. I went away, just when you needed me so."_

Jem took the next verse and locked eyes with her husband singing only for him, totally tuning out the audience. "_Found in your way, you came back, wanting me. I'm gonna stay, lovin' you endlessly."_

When the next verse started, they sang together, this time looking at the crowd. "_Open up your eyes, then you'll realize here I stand with my Everlasting Love. Need you to be by my side, there's no need to hide. You'll never be denied, Everlasting Love."_

BJ took the next verse, singing solo again, looking at Jem as he sang. "_Look in my eyes, see my love burnin' strong. No more goodbyes, in your arms I belong, baby"_

Jemima's turn was next and this time she snagged her husband around the waist as she sang to him. "_Our time has come, all my dreams have come true Darlin'."_

Wrapped in each other's arms they turned back to the crowd and sang together. "_Two hearts as one, lovin' me, lovin' you. Open up your eyes, then you'll realize, here I stand with my Everlasting Love. Need you by my side, there's no need to hide. You'll never be denied Everlasting Love. From the very start, we'll opened up our hearts, we'll be a lasting part of Everlasting"_

BJ sang the last line to Jem. "_When I nearly froze, no one really know_."

Jem tapped on BJ's shoulder, replied with the next line. "_To someone there to show the way to lasting love."_

BJ sang. "_Like the sun it shines, Endlessly it shines._.."

Jem sang back. "_You always will be my, Everlasting Love_."

And they finished up together belting out "_When other loves are gone, ours will still be strong. Well love our very own, Everlasting Love._ _Open up your eyes, then you'll realize, here I stand with my Everlasting Love. Need you by my side, there's no need to hide. You'll never be denied Everlasting Love. From the very start, we'll opened up our hearts, we'll be a lasting part of Everlasting…"_

As they finished singing the audience were clapped and cheered. After they had taken their final bow, their chimpanzees decided it was time to get in on the attention and leapt into BJ and Jem's arms chattering and clapping.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the epilogue posted within the week.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


	13. The End is Only the Beginning

**So this is the final chapter of the story. I hope everyone likes it. And please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Two months later at Jemima's parents' house, they were having a family reunion of sorts. Jem and BJ's parents were both there, along with all four of her older brothers.<p>

BJ and Jem's parents had made the newlyweds a wedding present and were waiting until they were all together again before presenting it to them.

BJ's dad started, "We've got something for you two." The minute everyone was settled in various chairs and couches around the living room.

"Since you two eloped off we didn't get to get you anything." His mom explained.

"It took a couple of weeks and all of us building it." Jem's dad interjected.

"But we got it done." Her mom finished.

"I think you two will really like." Her oldest brother, Calvin, chimed in.

"It was made from the heart." Her other brother, Frank piped up.

"Not to mention a lot of busted thumbs." Bo, the brother before Jem in the line up, stared down at his scarred thumbs. Bo and Danny started to laugh until Calvin elbowed Bo in the ribs.

"Why do I feel like we're listening to a greeting card?" BJ asked good naturedly, wrapping his arm around Jemima's shoulders.

"'Cause Calvin wrote it all up." Danny explained, making everyone laugh but Calvin.

"Go ahead and laugh, it doesn't bother me." Calvin said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I think that it's time that we show them what it is." Claire said, getting up before her adults sons forgot just how adult they were.

"You're right." BJ's dad agreed, also standing. "BJ, if you and Jemima would follow us." He motioned for them to follow. BJ and Jem trailed the large group who lead the way down to the creek behind the house, where a cottage now stood near the bank. "We knew you two loved the creek especially when you guys were growing up."

"They also used to kiss up here quite a bit." Bo teased his sister and new brother-in-law.

"Bo." Jem glared as she and her hubby looked at the trouble maker, not wanting him to spill his guts about her and BJ kissing goodbye before he left for 'Nam.

"Well what are you two waiting for?" BJ's mom was anxious for them to see the inside. "Go on in!"

"Alright, Ma." BJ laughed, as he took Jem's hand to escort her inside. Before they even got to the cottage steps, his dad started yelling at him.

"I think you're forgetting something BJ!" He called.

"What did I forget?" BJ asked thinking aloud. "Oh yeah." When they got to the door, he picked Jem up and carried her over the threshold. When they were inside the cottage, BJ put Jemima back on her feet as they looked around the spacious room.

Back near the creek, Bo asked everyone. "So what are we waiting for? Are we all going in, too?"

"Nope." His dad replied quickly, silencing his son with a glance.

His mother knew he was just trying to tease and told him. "Bo, you're acting like you did when you were a teenager, always trying to tease Jemima."

"But somehow it never really worked out right." Danny recalled, nudging his younger brother slightly.

"Alright, everyone, back to the house." Joe said, feeling it was time to draw his son's away from temptation. The group did as suggested and settled in for refreshments.

Inside the cottage, BJ and Jem explored their new home. Their parents had thought of everything it seemed. There was a kitchen, complete with dining table and chairs, a fridge and the windows were covered with brightly colored curtains. The living room had a fireplace and a couch and there was a full bathroom between the bedroom and living room. When they got to the bedroom, they stood in the doorway and admired it. The bed was decked out with white sheets, pillows, and it had a homemade patchwork quilt strewn over it, that Jemima and her mom made when she was younger. The dresser was hand built and placed beside the closet door which was a huge walk-in. There were two nightstands next to the bed on each side, and the bed was placed by two windows with flowing white curtains. BJ wrapped his arms around Jem's waist and she reciprocated, putting her head on his chest, she looked up at him.

"It's beautiful here." She told him, her breath tickling his chest hair slightly.

"Yeah, it is." BJ smiled down at her. "I just can't wait to hear some little feet running through the house." His face took on a thoughtful look as he looked down at her.

Jem started to smile at him. "It might be closer than you think." She told him grinning.

"You mean…" BJ's hand moved from her waist to her stomach. "Are you…?" He couldn't finish the thought he was so moved with excitement and wonder at the prospect of a new addition to the family.

"Yep, mom and the doctor both say that I've got the symptoms that come along with being pregnant." She kissed him.

"How long have you known?" He asked her, wondering how he could have missed something so life changing.

"A couple of weeks." She replied, rubbing his back. "I was waiting for the perfect time to tell you and I felt that this was it."

"I think it's wonderful." BJ replied, still smiling down at his wife. "Looks like I'll be building on an extra room." He looked around at the one bedroom. "How far along are you?" He thought to ask, wondering how much time he had to add on.

"Well, according to the doc, I'm two months." She replied, before her husband claimed her lips as his own.

Later that night as they were lying in bed, holding each other. Jemima finally decided to tell BJ what she had been thinking about since she found out that they were going to have a baby. "I've been thinking about something for awhile now." She told BJ, playing with his chest hair.

"What is it?" BJ asked her catching her smaller hand in his larger one.

"I've been thinking about retiring from being a truck driver." She told him raising up on her elbow.

"Are you sure about that?" BJ wanted to know, gathering her into his arms again.

"Yeah, well at least for awhile." She replied, rubbing her stomach softly. "I figured that it would be easier to raise a kid near family than on the road."

"Okay, that's possibly the smartest thing to do." His hand came to rest on their unborn child as well. "At least you _two_ won't have to deal with crooked cops."

"Cops ain't that bad BJ" Jemima told him with a smile, having one brother that is a deputy and several other extended family members on both sides that in some way or another were associated with law enforcement.

"They are in Orly, Bishop, Winslow…" He began to go over the places where he has ran into crooked cops, when Jemima having enough of the list, kissed him to make him stop.

Jemima smiled over at her wonderful husband, the moonlight playing softly on her face. "I love you BJ McKay."

"I love you more, Jemima Carolina McKay." And he kissed her with all the love he felt for her, coming across in that one kiss.


End file.
